The Down to Earth Princess
by Scandiadream
Summary: Yet another Rayearth/Fairy Tale crossover, this one is lesser known though.


The Down to Earth Princess 

Another Rayearth/Fairy Tale crossover 

by Scandiadream scandiadream@hotmail.com 

Disclaimer- Rayearth characters were created by CLAMP. I do not remember who wrote this story- I just read it in my brother's Spanish class reader a LONG time ago. Of course, I have too much memory and remembered it- and now will cross it over with my fave manga/anime. 

Rating- PG 

Once upon a time there was a small kingdom in the great empire of Cephiro. The royal family was very normal and practical. King Clef and Queen Presea dressed in civilian clothes, shopped at the bazaar, and sent their children, Princess Emeraude and Prince Ferio, to the same school the other kids in the tiny kingdom went to. And when the royal children grew up, they would learn a career or trade just like regular people. 

However, in a somewhat larger kingdom in Cephiro, there lived a princess named Alcyone. She was famous throughout the land for her amazing beauty. Every prince and nobleman in the empire wanted to marry her. Alcyone could be as picky as she wished, hence she submitted all her suitors to impossible tests such as slaying a dragon or climbing a thorn tree to retrieve a golden apple. Still, many young men came hoping to win her hand. 

"So brother, how did it go?" a young prince asked his older brother.   
"To be honest, I did not even bother. Princess Alcyone may be very beautiful, but she just seemed too intimidating to me. I don't think I am what she is looking for." the older prince replied.   
"Come on Zagato, you are a fantastic guy." the little brother obviously admired his big brother.   
"Lantis, I need to work on some things." 

The young princes traveled back home. But Clef's small castle was on the way, so they decided to stay there for the night.   
"Hello young travelers. I recognize you- you are princes Zagato and Lantis. I see you are coming back from the Borgia kingdom." Clef and Presea welcomed their guests.   
"Do you have a daughter, your majesty?" Zagato asked.   
"Yes we do, and a son too, and we are very proud of them." an unsuspecting Clef said.   
"Be honest- did you try to win Princess Alcyone's hand?" Presea asked.   
"I cannot quite said I tried, if I did not even enter the contest. Her beauty is even greater than what legend says, but she is quite aware of it. Plus I do not know her well. And there was a large line of suitors." Zagato replied.   
"Line does not quite cover it! Crowd is more like it!" Lantis added. 

What Clef and Presea did not know was that Emeraude and Ferio were spying from the corner instead of being asleep. Emeraude was very beautiful, intelligent, and extremely sweet and kind, but she knew she was no rival to Alcyone. Besides, her parents were opposed to arranged marriages and encouraged her to marry for true love.   
"Hey sister, they are just visitors, why are you looking at them so much?" Ferio asked.   
"Well, the prince is very handsome. But I have no chance with him- he probably wants to marry the beautiful princess Alcyone. In fact, I think he lost in the contest and his family is just encouraging him to find any princess." 

"Children, you can come out now." Presea said. Mothers always knew best.   
Emeraude and Ferio entered the hall and curtsied at the guests.   
"I would ask her to marry me, but I can tell she won't agree to just anyone." Zagato thought. 

Zagato and Lantis stayed for the night.   
"Would you like to come to school with us today? We have choir practice this afternoon."   
"Sounds nice." Zagato was quite curious. None of the princesses he had met had ever invited him to join him in something so informal. During chorus, Zagato noticed that Emeraude had the most beautiful singing voice he had ever heard.   
"Hey Emeraude, why would you bring a suitor to school?" Emeraude's friend Caldina asked her.   
"He's not my suitor! He is just a guest of my parents."   
"I like being a regular citizen- Lafarge is my boyfriend because he likes me, not because Princess Alcyone turned him down and he needs a bride."   
"I will not deny you that I like Zagato so far. But he has to like me too. Even if I am not as amazingly beautiful." 

"Please stay another day!" the four members of the royal family asked the brothers. They just enjoyed the company, however something did tell them it would be good to know these two princes better.   
"Here have some fruit." Emeraude offered fruits to the princes.   
"We planted the trees ourselves!" Ferio stated proudly. Emeraude was now petting one of the tame deer that lived in the castle's gardens. 

Zagato and Lantis stayed in Clef's castle for another week. During that time Zagato talked quite a bit with Emeraude and realized how she truly was what he was looking for. He could tell she knew and could do many things. He imagined having a family with her. And at the same time, he wondered if Alcyone had ever gotten her hands dirty, or if she would even tolerate being around children and animals. 

"Before we depart, I have to tell you something." Zagato announced. The four royals wondered what it was.   
"Princess Emeraude, I have fallen in love with you. You are all I ever wished for in a person, and this is the happiest week I have ever spent in my entire life. Emeraude, will you marry me?"   
Clef and Presea smiled, knowing that Zagato truly did care about their daughter. Ferio was just happy that he would get two new brothers who were not stuffy. But Emeraude rejoiced the most.   
"Yes I will. I truly love you, and I am happy that you love me back just as much." 

The couple were married after they finished school that spring. Shortly after their wedding, there was a special edition of the empire's newspaper: Princess Alcyone had become engaged.   
"Somebody won the contest! Wonder who it was." Emeraude pondered.   
"Glad it was not me. I have all I ever wish for." Zagato replied.   
And the happy couple kissed sweetly. 

The end   
  



End file.
